<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a special picnic by rhyzukun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562838">a special picnic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhyzukun/pseuds/rhyzukun'>rhyzukun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:48:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhyzukun/pseuds/rhyzukun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuu takes Ruby out on a picnic for her birthday!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a special picnic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trying to walk quickly while carrying a bunch of cake wasn’t super easy, but Yuu somehow managed to get there on time.</p>
<p>“Whew! Oh!”</p>
<p>She set the things down on the picnic table, and spotted a bright red dot in the distance.</p>
<p>“I’m over here!”</p>
<p>Waving her arms wildly, Yuu managed to grab Ruby’s attention and soon she was running over.</p>
<p>“Uwaa… Were you waiting long?”</p>
<p>“Nope! I just got here. Actually, I didn’t have time to set everything out…”</p>
<p>Yuu looked down at the things she’d brought. Originally she planned to set up a picnic for Ruby’s birthday, with just the two of them. She’d even co-ordinated the picnic blanket with the autumn leaves that were beginning to appear on the trees.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry! We can unpack it together! Aah, I’m so excited to try out all the yummy food! Ehe!” What’s in that basket?” Ruby pointed to the large basket on Yuu’s arm.</p>
<p>“Oh this? It’s the main meal! I made a bunch of different things, I didn’t know what you’d be in the mood for, so I hope a variety is alright!” She opened the basket to reveal a bunch of small colourful bento boxes and placed them on the table.</p>
<p>“Oh wow! You didn’t have to go to all this trouble Yuu…”</p>
<p>“Ruby, it’s your birthday, of course I did! And I made sure to make some sweet potato snacks, too! They’re in that pink box you just picked out.”</p>
<p>“Really?! I can’t wait to try them all! Hm? But what’s that other box?” Ruby went to reach for a card box that Yuu was trying to hide in the now-empty basket. “Is it a surprise?”</p>
<p>“Yes! Let’s eat first!” </p>
<p>The two sat down and began to munch on the goodies Yuu had made. She was a little surprised at how well everything had turned out.</p>
<p>“Eeh? Yuu? Why do you look so surprised?” Ruby tried to speak with a mouthful of sweet potato tart. “It’s so good!”</p>
<p>“It’s nothing, I’m just glad you’re having a good time!”</p>
<p>All of the food was eaten all too quickly.</p>
<p>“Oof…”</p>
<p>“Ahaha! I feel the same, Ruby. But do you have room for dessert?”</p>
<p>“Dessert? What did you bring?” Ruby perked up at the mention of sweets.</p>
<p>“This!” Yuu triumphantly brought the box of out the basket, opening it to reveal a red velvet cake with pink and white swirled icing. A lollipop design sat near the side. “Happy birthday, Ruby!”</p>
<p>“Uwaaa! It’s so beautiful! Did you make this?”</p>
<p>“Yes! I did have some help from Kanata, and the other girls gave me ideas for how to decorate it, so it’s kind of a gift from all of us, here!” She handed Ruby a card from inside the box. In the card were little birthday messages from everyone in the Nijigaku idol club. </p>
<p>“Oh my gosh! I don’t know what to say… it’s all so nice… Can I have some now?”</p>
<p>“Of course! You can have the piece with the lollipop!”</p>
<p>“Thank you!”</p>
<p>Yuu carefully cut the cake, placed it in a pink napkin and handed the piece to Ruby. She gingerly took a bite and squealed in delight.</p>
<p>“Wow! It’s so tasty! I wish I could eat it forever!”</p>
<p>“Ahaha! The rest of the cake is yours to take home, and I’d be happy to send you the recipe too!”</p>
<p>“Thank you! But…”</p>
<p>“But what?”</p>
<p>“But it won’t taste as good…”</p>
<p>“Hm? I’m sure you can follow the recipe, and you can get Dia to help if you want.”</p>
<p>“No, I mean it won’t taste as good, because it won’t be made by you!” Ruby beamed a smile across the table.</p>
<p>“O-oh.” Yuu blushed from Ruby’s compliment. She was really too sweet to handle. “Thank you…”</p>
<p>“Don’t forget to have some, Yuu!” Ruby cut a piece for her eagerly. “You get to have some too!”</p>
<p>As Yuu took a bite and saw Ruby’s smile, she made sure to spend special days like this with everyone. And hearing Ruby laugh at how she spilled icing on her face made all the hard work worth it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>happy birthday Ruby! ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆<br/>i love her so much!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>